Black King, White Knight
by MorsDeContactus
Summary: Everything changed when he found her, not only for himself but for the Volturi forever. My story, The Ghost Of Circumstances Beyond My Control, from a different angle.
1. Vital Signs

**SUMMARY:**

**In the course of a few days, the entire world changed, but few people noticed, as the effects were not fully felt for some time. Felix had torn the immortal world apart but had saved his from a more terrible fate, like some brutal but necessary chess game and nothing would ever be the same.**

**A/N: Hey guys! :) I know that summary sucked, but it's a bit difficult to sum up the story while considering it from a different POV. I toyed with this idea, and asked for opinions, and you practically demand I do it, so here it is.**

**This is my story The Ghost Of Circumstances Beyond My Control in various POVs, mainly Bella, Demetri, and Jane's but I assume the others will be in there too.**

**Some of the chapters won't be as long as the ones in the other story, and that's because I wasn't really planning on doing this when I started writing it, plus my Felix is known to ramble in his thoughts for time to time. :)**

**I can't say if I'll update this as often of TGOCBMC, but I'll do my best and try to find a balance.**

**No, I don't own Twilight or the characters, I just like to play with them for a while.**

**Yes, I snagged a few lines from the book because I liked them and wanted to use them in a different context.**

**It starts in the middle of New Moon right as Laurent is about to kill Bella, and the wolves stay mainly to their land.**

**I recommend you read the other story, since that one explains things a little better and I didn't want to repeat myself too much here.**

**ENJOY!**

_**Black King, White Knight**_

_**Vital Signs**_

_**Bella**_

It was like I woke up from a nightmare. One second, Laurent was standing in front of me, about to go for the kill, with _him_ telling me to lie better and threaten the immortal. The next, a high keening noise filled the air, as my brain tried to catch up to what had happened.

A massive vampire, that much was obvious, stood over a pile of white rocks and ripped clothes. He was easily bigger than Emmett, bigger than Jacob, with short, perfect hot chocolate colored hair. His eyes were a deep onyx and protectively fierce, but he didn't frighten me like Laurent had. I was more frighten that he would disappear the next time I blinked.

All of this registered as an afterthought, because his face was unlike anything I could remember. He was the most handsome being every created. I couldn't apply the term 'beautiful' to him, his features were much too rugged, like the god of adventure, but 'beautiful' seemed so far beneath him. He was a man, not the boy that had clouded my perceptions for so long.

"Are you alright?" His quiet voice was deep and rich like I imagined Zeus would sound.

He was so amazing, so perfect, it made me realize my previous idea of perfection wasn't even close. I stumbled back a step, knowing this was it, and I wouldn't be able to endure anymore.

"I won't hurt you, not like this bastard," he said closer to normal volume and the music of it would have made any of the greatest musicians in history just give up and learn breadmaking.

He flicked something over his shoulder. I saw out of the corner of my eye a match, lit and flaming. It sent the pile of rumble up into purple smoke that hung in the air, like too strong perfume. I realized with a bit of shock that pile was the remains of Laurent. _Well, good riddance._

Although this scene should have sent me into full-blown terror, I couldn't being myself to be scared, of the reasonable things at least. The second he disappeared, I would shatter from the inside out, I could already feel the tremors beginning. I didn't care he might kill me, I'd welcome it with a smile if it came from him.

"What's your name?" He actually wanted to know something so inconsequential? I had to admit, I was flattered, but it just seemed to push this further into the dream/nightmare category.

"Bella," I stuttered. I was boring, I was nobody and I knew soon he'd figure it out and take off.

"Bella," – When this gorgeous man said my name, everything disappeared, and my entire being revolved around him. It wasn't logical, but nothing about my life was really logical at this point. – "I will not hurt you. Okay? Relax. I'm Felix."

Felix. Felix. Felix. He was the only thing that mattered, that he promised not to hurt me came second.

"Did the Cullens send you?" I was still shaking, but they were the only reason I could think of why a friendly vampire could possibly have found me.

"Um...no, not really. But like I said, I'm not going to hurt you. Do they protect you?" His reply took me by surprise, dredging up memories that still threatened ripped through my chest, regardless of my strange pull towards Felix.

"They did, he did." I barely got the words out before than hole tore itself open again, and it would destroy me when he left, like everyone else had. I thought Charlie had probably given up on me too.

A second later, his icy hand touched my face. It was cold, but had a fire within, completely different from what I refused to remember about another vampire's touch. I leaned into his hand, craving the contact more than I have any right to.

"So, this Victoria is hunting you?" he asked me. He was curious, but his tone had a protective edge to it. I was sure I was hearing things and I nodded, still unable to find my lungs.

Felix picked me up so tenderly it was like being lifted by a cloud. I fit perfectly into his arms, like a jigsaw puzzle. He didn't seem to have any problem being in such close proximity to me. I remembered a lifetime ago I was told it was difficult for most vampires to be so near humans and it was rare the mortals survived.

As he traveled through the forest, following my scent I assumed, I thought about how the living nightmare that was my life seemed to ease with Felix here. If I was anyone else, in any other situation, it might feel like a betrayal of the boy I was forbidden to remember, but scared to death to forget. But I felt comfort, like my wounds were beginning to heal and faster than I believed possible.

I couldn't figure out why I felt this way, or more accurately, I did not want to figure it out. I was falling for him. No. I had fallen for him, more than that, like my life was forever tied to his. It seemed like a cruel trick of fate to bring me what I believed was the purest love imaginable, only to be shown it was really a one-way obsession. And then, throw something that made my previous love took like the very blackest kind of hate coming to me in my darkness hour. I was certain this whirlwind romance would not last until dusk, and when Felix returned to wherever he came from, he would take all of me with me, killing me with the heartbreak left in his wake.

"Is that your truck?" Felix asked, snapping me out of my depressing reverie. It had been only a few minutes, and I barely noticed the speed.

"Yes. Thank you," I breathed, trying to steel myself for the inevitable final blow to my wounded heart.

Of course, I stumbled as I was making my way around to the driver's side. I could barely make my feet move and as a result, my next step sent me tumbling towards the pavement.

Suddenly, I felt the gentle steel of his hands grasp around me, returning me a standing position. Why did I have to trip in front of him? I was too embarrassed to do more than offer a thanks with my eyes.

He said something about him driving, but I couldn't focus. His wink after the comment made my mind scramble for some kind of coherency. His blinding smile made me want to do anything to spend even one more second with him. Without thinking about it, I grabbed the key and handed it to him.

As I directed him to Charlie's house, it occurred to me exactly how out of place he seemed. For one, my truck was almost comically small for him since the seat wasn't adjustable. For another, he appeared a few years older than me, which was more likely than not. I would guess early twenties, definitely passable for a college student or a young professional.

I paused for a moment after stepping out of the truck. I considered everything from asking him to stay to silently turning my back and going in the house. One I wanted so bad it hurt, the other was so painful I couldn't fully think of it. How much could one mortal heart take before it stopped beating?

Either way, I figured I might as well go for the gold.

"Um, Felix?" I whispered, praying I wasn't about to make a horrible mistake.

"Yes?" I detected something in his voice. Excitement? Eagerness?

"Do you want to come in or something?"

He became utterly motionless and his smile still lingered on his face, contrasting slightly with his eyes.

"Sorry, I know you probably don't. It's just been a hard day. Well, hard doesn't cover it. But I could use someone with me, and I really don't have anyone," I muttered. I couldn't bear to look at him, afraid of what his face would say to my request.

"Of course, Bella. I'll stay with you."

Those were the most amazing seven words I had ever heard, and my following words failed me. All I could do is turn towards the house, with my own personal prince following me, however fleeting it might be.

I briefly kicked myself mentally for not cleaning my room the day before, but it was the only place in the house I could find somewhat comfortable, being absent of nearly all reminders of my past.

I noted Felix had to be at least six foot eight, only clearing the door frame by inches. I wondered if any of my furniture could hold his weight, and what excuse I might use if it couldn't.

He sat down with me on the bed, easily taking most of the available space, and I had no hope of stopping the tears now. I hated every passing second, fearing the end. Then he wrapped his arm around me, and for the first time, I wondered if I really could be so incredibly lucky.

I managed to wrap my head around the possibility that this might be different. It certainly felt different, more solid like he needed me every bit as much as I needed him.

I snuggled into his side, exhaustion from all the turmoil that had been playing with my emotions taking over me. I just let myself be hopeful and comfortable, against my better judgment.

It seemed like barely a second later when I blinked awake, finding Felix's cool body still next next to me.

"Felix, you're still here?" I asked in disbelief, certain this was all some horrid dream, and I would be alone again.

"Rise and shine, beautiful," he smiled. That was my breaking point, and I would follow him anywhere. Nothing else, no one else mattered, I would find a way to keep him because he had become as vital to me as oxygen.

**A/N:So there's the first one. Before you start slamming me about Bella dropping Edward like a rock, she basically had an involuntary reaction. It's hard to describe, but it's based on one of my relationships.**

**I really love reviews, and they motivate me to get chapters up sooner and they really do make my day :)**


	2. Calls And Favors

**A/N: Here ya go! I switched to Dem half way through, while Bella's sleeping, so don't get confused :)**

**Shoutouts to Cullensbabymama7, GleekLaughingXDPuckleBerry, and brikaspoms. You are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Black King, White Knight**_

_**Calls and Favors**_

_**Bella**_

I knew by the light coming into my window that I need to get dinner started now to have it ready for Charlie.

I decided to test Felix's connection, to see if I was hoping for the impossible, by going silently down to the kitchen and see if he would follow.

I had just brought a casserole dish out from the cabinet, as Felix said my she from behind me. I have no idea why, but it startled me so much the dish slipped out of my shaky hands.

"Oh, Felix. Sorry," I whispered, trying to restart my heart.

"No, my apologizes. I didn't intend to frighten you." I cracked a small smile at his laughter, it was so vibrant I couldn't help not to. I could listen to his laugh for eternity.

"No, it's okay, just unexpected," I said quickly, my mind still reeling from my previous thought. I turned to the refrigerator to hide the hope and chagrin on my face.

It was the most forbidden of my daydreams, but with Felix here, was immortality possible? Knowing I would never have to let Felix go, to be his wife?

_Wife,_ I thought sourly. I hated the concept of marriage, until now. And that shocked me more than the vampire world could be open to me again, although Edward would never change me. Would Felix be both my creator and husband one day? _God, I hope so._

I stopped that train of thought dead. I didn't even know what in the world Felix was doing here, in Forks, and there so many other questions I need answers to before I started the daydreams again that would only send me running for the knives if and when he left. _Very Romeo and Juliet._

I shook my head slightly to clear my mind and try to not sound like babbling idiot when I asked him.

"I have to ask something. What were you doing there? Before you killed Laurent? And why did you save me?" I asked, still unable to rein in the surprised and awe in my expression. I could felt it might look mildly incredulous too.

"I was coming up from the south to meet a friend of mine. I was simply taking a shortcut through the forest, and came across both of your scents," Felix replied in a conversational tone, but I picked up the hint of confusion in his voice. Was it possible that he felt this pull towards me too? "As to why I saved you, I don't really know. I hated that he was going to kill you. It was a gut reflex, I guess."

Felix seemed so baffled by his own actions that the question of his feelings disappeared. I somehow doubted he was a 'vegetarian', so the only explanation was he was right there with me. I didn't want to push it though.

"Oh. Thank you, you know,for saving me," I said as nonchalantly as I could manage, and it wasn't easy.

I found myself mildly annoyed that Charlie had eaten the last of the bread. But I was more annoyed that I could stand her and make dinner, with a thirsty vampire in the kitchen, and feel like it was just a normal day. Nothing about today was normal.

"No problem. Now let me ask you one. How are you so comfortable around out kind? And why were you holding yourself so tightly before?" he hedged, raising an eyebrow.

I froze solid. This was the one thing I didn't want to think about. I might be insane for being so deeply in love with Felix, but it did not fully erase the pain from before, a pain that I knew would stay with me in some form.

"Forget I asked, Bella. I can understand it's not something you wish to talk about," he quickly backpedaled, and allowing me to regain control of my limbs.

"Sorry. I don't know how to describe it. I guess it's like my entire chest has been ripped open and I can't breathe," I responded without realizing I was. It was my biggest secret, something only I knew. I couldn't figure out how this handsome, wonderful man had broken down all my careful barriers in just a couple hours.

And then it hit me. I trusted him like I never believed I would be able to again. I could only pray he didn't take advantage.

I thought I heard a murmured apology, but I was the one who should be sorry since I dragged him into my daily nightmare.

My mind was racing as I considered what I would do if he would want me at all, even a fraction of how badly I needed him. Felix now knew I was damaged goods, and couldn't imagine him with anyone less than perfect.

I was completely unable to stop myself from getting my hopes up. More than that, everything I was revolved around him now, and I knew this I would never recover from if I lost him.

With a start, I realized my father probably would not take kindly to a strange man sitting at the kitchen table while I stared at him with puppy-love eyes. I groaned internally and braced myself for the pending separation. I could make it through a couple more hours without him, if Felix would stay close.

"Felix?" I sighed, catching his full attention. "Charlie is going to be home soon and it honestly wouldn't be good if you were here."

"Alright, no problem. I'll be outside in the trees. I don't want to be too far away in case Victoria comes looking for her friend."

I couldn't bring myself to speak, but my face said more than I ever could, begging silently for him not to skip off into the night.

He darted across to me, taking my face in his cool hands. I was completely lost in the black fire of his eyes. Then he gently kissed my forehead, and I felt his connection to me grow stronger. I knew he couldn't bare to leave me alone now. But whether or not he'd keep his distance was another matter entirely, but his tender gesture gave me hope I swore I would never submit to again and it was out of my control this time.

"Bella, you're safe now. No vampire is going to get through me. I've never lost a fight in fourteen centuries and I'm not going to start now," he whisper, and then he was gone.

My heart was going haywire from his touch, from his words, and from his promise to protect me.

_Wait, he did just say fourteen centuries?_ I tired to wrap my head around that length of time, and I couldn't get a grip on it. I couldn't imagine being alone all that time.

Then it hit me, I knew next to nothing about him. Where he came from, any of his history, even his diet. It didn't bother me though, Felix was my knight in shining armor (or sparkling skin was more like it), and that's all that mattered.

I continued making dinner –Charlie had developed a near permanent craving for chicken enchiladas – as I tired to calm down enough that I wouldn't seem odd to Charlie. Today was not a day I wanted to discuss with him.

_Oh, yeah, I nearly got murdered by one vampire, and Felix, another vampire, saved me and drove me home where I fall asleep on him and he watched me make dinner. _That would definitely get me a one-way ticket to the mad-house.

"Bella?" Charlie called, as usual, hanging up his gun belt and slipping off his boots. I wondered if he had ever started taking the bullets out after everything, but I didn't hear him eject the clip, so I assumed not. That briefly disturbed me.

"In here Dad, dinner's on the table."

"Thanks, Bells," he grinned when he saw the huge dish of enchiladas.

"How was work?" I asked. In truth, I didn't really care, but it was something I had started to ask from time to time. I noticed when I did, Charlie would more or less leave me alone for the rest of the night, and with Felix around, I wanted that.

"Pretty boring, nothing new with the bear," he shrugged. Other than a couple hikers gone missing, the bear was the main priority. Charlie was certain the bear was to blame for the hikers. "Mark said I should be chief of animal control instead of police the way things are going."

I forced a small grin and it wasn't as hard as I imagined. I still had Felix on my mind.

Homework seemed like such as inconsequential matter now, but I would be in a world of hurt if I didn't study my calculus test and do the accompanying assignment. It still didn't make sense to me, but I tried and finally gave and put the answer that looked right. It was hopeless.

I finally gave up and went to take a shower. The blistering hot water was the best way for me to settle my nerves enough to actually get some sleep.

I tried to stop myself, debating on whether it was wise or not. The logical part of my brain had apparently shut off during my homework. Was he still out there? Would he even consider staying so when I woke up I would know it wasn't all some horrible dream?

I walked to the window, and slid it open. I hadn't noticed how stuffy and stale my room had become through the months of it being securely shut.

"Felix?" I whispered, more urgent than I wanted to sound. I scanned the darkness, praying for the faint glimmer of a ghostly pale figure in the woods.

Nothing. My heart sank straight through the bottoms of my feet. I should have known it was too good to be true. _Stupid, lying vampire!_

Without warning, Felix was darting across the yard as he looked up at me. I blinked in shock and kicked myself for the lack of faith and mild insults I made in my head just a second ago.

How could I have doubted him? Something about his face told me he would never lie to me, never be able to simply walk away for me, a mere mortal. I couldn't fathom what he saw in me, but I wasn't about to question it like I had before.

I couldn't contain my smile. Felix's returning crooked grin made my heart thump unevenly at a furious pace and I forgot to breathe. I quickly rearranged my thoughts into something manageable, but still entirely focused on him.

"Felix?" I asked. I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know if I could speak it without sounding the worst kind of pathetic.

He jumped to my window, balanced impossibly on the thin ledge. His eyes were eager to know whatever had made me call his name.

"Bella," Felix breathed. His wink was securely in the top spot of my favorite expressions. My request didn't feel so pathetic now.

"You're here." I was still trying to come to grips with the fact he was real, and not some figment of my imagination.

"Of course. I promised you would be safe, didn't I? That would be difficult if I couldn't watch over you. Besides, what else and I going to do?" he said lighthearted, but I sensed the need to be near me in his voice.

I bit my lip, asking myself if I was willing to ask and risk rejection. I decided if that was the case, I rather get it over with sooner than later.

"Would you maybe do me a favor?" I whispered.

"Depends," he replied. Felix's perfect features changed from hopeful to worried. He couldn't be afraid of the same thing I was, could he?

"I know it won't be easy, but will you maybe..." My words caught in my throat and I forced myself to look at the floor, trying to compose myself enough to finish the sentence. "Maybe stay with me tonight? Here? I can;t explain why really, but with you here, I feel..." I was irritated with myself that I kept rambling but also that I couldn't just suck it up and peek at his reaction. "I guess more like I'm a whole person again. I feel safe with you."

"Certainly, Bella," he said. I finally looked at him and he was glowing like a kid on Christmas morning. He gave me a wry smile and said, "you might need to back up though."

I had no idea why he needed me to move, and then it dawned on me. Vampire or not, there wasn't enough room with me standing where I was. He was so much bigger than I recalled him being. Perhaps my memory shrunk him down a bit so he would seem a little more attainable. I almost reached he shoulder, if I stood on my tip-toes.

I went over to my bed, wrapping myself in my sheets. As I pulled up the bedspread, I panicked a little, wondering if he would still be here in the morning, or if he would vanish. I was about to ask him if he'd stay all night, but I chickened out at the last second.

"I'm glad you're here Felix," I mumbled and moments later I was back in the meadow.

Laurent was lunging at me in super-slow motion. I was waiting for Felix to come out of the shadows and save, but he never did.

Laurent was only inches from me now, and I realized Felix never was there, waiting in the wings to save me...

_**Demetri**_

It was a little weird Felix hadn't make it back yet, unless he actually found the elusive boogie man we were suppose to be hunting, per Caius' orders. I was utterly bored, and ready to get home to Heidi.

Ah, Heidi. The most beautiful, fantastic, funny, charming woman in the world. I was wrapped around her finger from the moment I saw her, and although it nearly killed me, I stayed by her side while she burned. But it so incredibly worth it, she looked at me with those big, pretty red eyes, and never looked back. She made the most gorgeous mortals look like hags.

I was perched on top of the hotel, enjoying the clear night. I focused in on Jane's mind, noticing she was stationary just outside Olympia. Tracking her wasn't my favorite thing to do, she had this acrid, burnt-to-a-crispy flavor to her mind. It was almost like tasting it, but in my head. Alec's flavor was so subtle, it blended well with anything else making it a little harder to pick out, so I decided 'what the hell' and stuck with Jane.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and answered it, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Felix. Where are you?" He was talking low and at a million miles an hour. Something was definitely on his mind.

"In the hotel. Why? Find something?" I questioned, hoping maybe there was anything to this bear rumor so I could actually have something to do.

"So, I gather you haven't talked to Alec yet. Are you alone?" Something was without a doubt going on, and I wanted in on it.

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning. Jane and Alec are out hunting in Olympia. What's going on Felix?" I asked, not bothering to mask my excitement.

"Well, I sort of have a you and Heidi situation," he said, sounding almost unsure. It took me a minute to process it.

"Wait, what?" I gasped, beyond surprised and still trying to decipher his vague clues.

"I think I found her." Felix's excitement and happiness was obvious, but my brain still couldn't connect the dots.

"Felix, make some sense please."

"Listen, Demetri. I haven't been making sense all day! I was on my way to catch up with Alec and I came across this girl and -"

"Oh my God," I said in shock, cutting him off as it clicked. It was nearly identical to Heidi and me. I couldn't find the proper words just yet.

"Uh, Demetri?"

"Congratulations brother!" I cheered! _It's about damn time!_

"Thanks! There's a slight problem though." The hesitant edge made me a little nervous. Felix had a history for getting in over his head with situations that didn't involve tearing someone part, so I assumed the worst.

"Problem? Don't you dare tell me she's already mated!" Everyone knew where my loyalties were. Heidi always came first. With all the mated pairs we had destroyed over the last thousand years, I couldn't even bring myself to consider someone abandoning their mate, for any reason. Creating an immortal child was lower on my black list.

"No! Well, sort of. I know he left her," Felix backpedaled so fast I could almost hear his mind tripping over the words. Really, it was my fault, I tended to jump to conclusions. Yeah, I was usually right, but when I wasn't it just caused issues I didn't need.

"What the hell do you mean 'sort of'? If he abandoned her, she's not mated. You know our kind never leave our mates, the bond is too strong. Although that's a really shitty thing to do." The only thing I could think of was she was still human and needed me to help move and control her as a newborn. I couldn't judge him for that, Heidi was human, but it still raised a lot more questions. For starters, who was 'he' exactly?

"Yeah. I know it's complicated," he sighed. "Beyond all realms of complicated, actually. Look, can you meet me? I rather discuss this in person, if you what I mean."

What was one more day away from Heidi? It wasn't like we were going to die tomorrow.

I reached out with my mind, and found him, a fair distance away and not near any major city like I expected. What was going on them him?

"Sure, head to Olympia. I'll be there in thirty minutes and I'll find you."

"Um, actually, I need you to meet me here," he said, nearly begging. I could never refuse Felix when he sounded like that, which, thankfully was exceedingly rare. Of course, that mean he was probably going to cause me trouble.

"Good God Felix, you're in the middle of nowhere," I griped, zeroing in on him. I hadn't bothered to be so exact before. I let out a huff as I leapt off the roof and headed towards him. "Fine, I'll be there in a couple hours. And you better have a damn good reason for me to haul my ass out there."

"Trust me, there is, and I need your help. Don't ask, just track me down. And do not say a word to Alec or Jane if you talk to them!"

I chuckled under my breath. Anything making Felix so antsy and scared of Jane was something I had to see. Of course, I had to figure out how to get him out of whatever trouble he was in.

"That bad, huh?" I asked with a sigh.

"Man, you have no idea. See you soon," he laughed.

I decided to give Jane and Alec a wide berth. If Felix didn't want them involved, which I couldn't blame him for, I didn't want them coming across my scent and following me.

"I'm already running, brother." I had to smile. _Felix and Dem on one of our crazy adventures._

**A/N: There's chapter two up. I'll probably be updating TGOCBMC before this one next, so stay tuned...**


	3. Problems

**A/N: Heya guys! Sorry this took a few days. One, it's long (12 pages right now) and I switch POVs twice. And two, it was fourth of July weekend, and I was hellishly busy with family BBQs, fireworks, and all that stuff. It was great, but I have a wicked sunburn, and no amount of aloe vera is going to save me now. :) Also I got a rather painful injury so I'm a bit loopy on pain killers, and I only read through this once. If there's any major mistakes I'll fix em when I find em. :)**

**Rock on Team Skylar: Cullensbabymama7 and GleekLaughingXDPuckleberry! I owe you many many cookies and fireworks :)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Black King, White Knight**_

_**Problems**_

_**Demetri**_

The air became thicker with moisture the closer I got to Felix. He was in the middle of nowhere, and I was even more surprised when I tracked him to a neighborhood in a sleepy little town bordering the forest.

I paused for a moment, hearing two heartbeats inside the house as well as Felix's breathing right next to one. It almost sounded like he was trying to move very gently and slowly, that was remarkably odd for him.

I leapt up to the window I tracked him to and my mouth fell open. I didn't realize until now exactly how vague he was on the phone. Worse yet, he was so distracted by this human girl, he didn't even notice me.

"Damn Felix! You weren't kidding!" I laughed, trying to keep my voice at a reasonable level.

"Fucking Hell," he muttered under his breath. He moved her off of him. "Come on, we need to talk."

Felix unceremoniously shoved me out the window, but I flipped and landed on my feet anyway. I followed him into the woods with a million thoughts and arguments running through my head. Finally, he turned and opened his mouth, but I held up a finger. I was going to get my two cents in before he went on a tangent.

"Yes, we do. Give me one second and then you can explain," I said calmly, but that was the end of my calmness. "What in the name of all that is good and holy are you thinking? She's mortal! Why for fuck's sake did I find her sleeping on you? You're bat-shit insane Felix!"

I realized he could have taken my words the wrong way, that I was annoyed he was with a mortal to begin with. But that wasn't it, not at all. It was next to impossible for our kind to be so close to a human without killing them.

_Hell, I almost killed Heidi. _I mentally cringed at the memory, I could have lost everything in one moment of sating my thirst. I could not, would not let Felix do something like that and turn into a living shadow like Marcus. We only got one chance at true love.

"Are you done?" he smirked. Maybe my inner reasoning didn't fly over his head after all.

"For now. Start explaining before I run far, far away." I was beyond confused why he had just changed her yet, and more so why she wasn't running the other way as soon as she figured out he wasn't human. It was a dangerous situation for them both.

He starting telling the story, but I had to stop him once he mentioned her about to be dinner for someone else. It wasn't his style, so it must have been someone we both hated.

"Anyone we know?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. Laurent, but he's dead," he smirked. Felix was always a cocky bastard.

"HA!" I laughed. "Well, he deserves it."

We continued to go back and forth about Laurent and werewolves until he finally returned to the original conversation.

"Bella?" I grinned. He was definitely head over heels for this girl, and it was odd seeing him so damned happy.

"Are you going to keep interrupting?" – I shook my head, still smiling, motioning for him to continue. – "Good. So I killed him, ran her back to her truck, and I'm basically her bodyguard."

"Felix, man –" I really had no idea what I was about to say, but something definitely along the lines of how insane he was acting.

"There's the thing, and shut your mouth until I'm done. She already knows, I'm certain of it. She was in love with one of the Cullens, and he left, like I said. I'm going to change her as soon as I can, but this isn't a simple 'change-and-run' thing. Her dad is the chief of police, and it would turn into a nation wide hunt for her. Before you ask, no, he doesn't even know I'm here. We have to come up with something that he won't dig into, and that she'll accept. I know she'd want to hurt him as little as possible, and I'm not about to deny her that," he quickly explained, so fast I barely caught it all.

"So help me out bro!" He was begging me, and that was out of character for the Felix I knew, it was usually him helping me out of a bind. But I would admit, when Felix needed my help, it was always one hell of an ordeal.

"Wait, let me see if I've got this straight. She knows about us, she was with a Cullen, and you want to spare her dad's emotions. Am I right?" Did we have an invasion of the body snatchers on our hands? At this point, that theory was sound more and more likely.

"More or less." _Yep, he's been taken over by an alien._

There was one glaring problem I saw, besides the obvious fact she was still mortal.

"And she's alright with the fact you hunt humans?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"Uh, it never came up," he said, more like he was asking a question. "Maybe my eyes gave it away?"

Poor Felix. Love had apparently turned him into a witless moron.

"Felix, she wouldn't be able to tell," I sighed, placing a hand on my face. "Your eyes are black. This is a problem."

"A very big problem." He looked like I just kicked him in the gut.

"Before this goes one step further, you need to decide what you're going to do about this," I pointed out. I wasn't used to being the rational one. "I can only see four possibilities."

"And they are?"

"One," – I started ticking off the options with my fingers –"she's perfectly fine with our prey. Problem solved." That was highly unlikely I'd admit.

"But if she's been around them, she very well might not be." Finally he was thinking half-way logically.

"Exactly. Two, you accept she won't hunt humans and live of animals," I said, holding up another finger. I shivered at the thought, it was nearly unthinkable to me.

"That's very doable," Felix considered. "As long as she's alright with me still hunting."

He tried to act nonchalant but I saw how much this whole issue really bothered him.

"Three," I sighed, ready for the likely backlash from the final two options. "You change your feeding habits for her. I know it's a huge sacrifice and insane to boot, but love makes you do insane things."

"Bah!" he snorted, but he seemed to be thinking it over anyway. "But you're right. Love makes you do crazy stuff. And I'm a prime example."

_I couldn't agree more,_ I thought with a grin. "Told you. Therefore, number four isn't even worth mentioning, since you won't allow it."

The intensity of his anger surprised me. I was somewhat proud of myself at not reacting badly to his snarl, but still, he should have known me better than that.

"Whoa! Relax!" I quickly took an automatic so he wouldn't be tempted to tear my head off. I did probably deserve him to detaching a limb for the comment though. "I'm not suggesting it, I know how you feel."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Felix growled. I really couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him so livid.

"Seriously, Felix! Calm down! You know I didn't mean anything by it!" I was the one person, other than Bella (the way he talked about her made it obvious) that probably could have gotten away with walking away from his raging fury and live to tell about it.

"You're right, I'd never allow it, so it's a non-issue," he hissed.

"Exactly. So we need to come up with a plan, right? I've got your back brother." I placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him of the fact I wasn't going to leave him hanging. _God knows he's bailed me out enough times._

"Meaning you have a plan or you're going to think of something?" he asked incredulously.

_Please, Felix, have a little faith, _ I thought, rolling my eyes a little.

"Simple. I have one. Remember Scott? His father was deeply connected to Interpol. If we can handle Interpol, a small-town cop is nothing to worry about," I grinned, feeling rather smug.

Scott's 'disappearance' was one hell of a debacle. He was somewhat estranged from his father, so we didn't realize how far his father would take it. There ended up being a twenty-country man hunt for him, and not just your typical BOLO either. Jane and I had to get a guy with a physical build to match Scott to walk into a building with witnesses watching, and then burn the body and topple a brick wall on it to ensure DNA and dental records were useless.

"Very true," he answered, trying to think of what to do next and deciding in the same breath. "Call Jane and tell them to go back without us. I rather not have them involved.

I had my phone out and dialing before he even mentioned Jane. Sometimes, it was really nice to have Felix as my best friend. We could predict the other's moves and usually finish each other's sentences to the point it would unnerve some people. Heidi asked about how we did it once, I just shrugged and told her it was a guy thing.

"I second that," I grinned.

"Hey Jane." I really hoped she didn't pick up, then I could just leave a voice mail and be done with it.

"Hello," she said, no emotion in her voice at all, which meant something was up. "What do you need, Demetri?"

"What's happened kitty cat?" I grinned.

"The airport is giving us some issues about the plane," she said, but I could still hear the smile in her voice from calling her 'kitty cat', my pet name for her.

"Pay them off, simple," I chuckled.

"I've tried. The man's a goody-two-shoes," she sneered. "I believe we will just have to run for it as soon as you get back." She sounded like she was debating between just taking off or killing the guy. Personally, I didn't care either way.

"Just leave now. Felix and I will handle the airport. Who's the man?" I didn't really think we'd get around fixing that little problem due to a much bigger problem.

"Simon Langer. Are you sure? You'll have to find your own way home."

"Jane, really?" I scoffed playfully. "That's a problem for us?"

"I guess not. When should I tell Aro to expect you?" She was getting impatient.

"Not long. A week or two at most."

"Alright. Take care, Demetri, and send Felix my regards."

"Will do. Bye Jane," I said, snapped the phone shut, more than thrilled to send Jane on her merry way. I mean, she was like a sister to me, but she had one hell of a temper. So I preferred to keep her out of potentiality explosive situations.

"I'm surprised actually," Felix grinned, clearly amused. "She must be sick of Seattle."

"Oh, she is." I laughed. "She wouldn't stop bitching this morning." Jane in a bad mood usually resulted in bad moods for everyone, so I was pretty ready to get home myself.

"What? The sadistic vamp disappointed we had nothing to do?" Felix huffed with a sarcastic smirk.

"More or less," I shrugged. Honestly I was fairly disappointed too, but at least I didn't take it out everyone else by being insufferably grumpy. "I wish she could grown up a little. Maybe we should find her a mate too," I laughed.

"Frozen at fifteen," he scoffed. "Somehow I doubt that's going to happen, unless Aro agrees to change another so young.

We both thought Aro made a questionable choice creating Jane and Alec at their age. I'm glad he did in the end though, and he didn't really have a choice, Jane and Alec would have died from their injuries if we waited at all. That when I lost most of my faith in humanity, their own mother salivating to watch them burn. I winced at the memory.

"You're luck though, she adores you." I smirked.

"Yeah, maybe I should have called," he mused with a wry grin.

"I can't tell you how much I agree." _You cheeky bastard,_ I added in my head with a hard laugh. "But, at least I won't be hiding from her wrath for the next five years."

"No kidding, I remember," he said as he shivered. Felix had seen more than enough of Jane's gift used on others to have a small inkling of how bad it was. I, however, had first hand knowledge.

"Man, you have no idea. That shit _hurts!_ Think pain of the change."

"I know," he replied flatly.

"What?" My jaw dropped open. When the hell did that happen? Felix, Caius and Marcus were the only people that hadn't experienced it, as far as I knew.

"I got curious, the day she did Aro," he shrugged. If he was able to blow it off like that, I really doubted Jane went all out on him.

"Before or after?"

"Oh, before!" he laughed. I figured Aro probably put him up to it. I made a note to ask Jane about it later.

"You've got one hell of a badass complex, man," I chuckled, he was a cocky bastard most of the time.

"I deserve it." And that proved my point.

"Hell yes, you do. And to be fair, so do I," I said with a smug smile.

"Exactly. Only the best for the Vol–"

Felix cut off and bolted for the house, after hearing Bella's banshee-worthy scream. I followed right behind and I automatically switched into defensive mode. Anything that could make a human scream like that was beyond what any mortal should be asked to bear.

_**Bella**_

I woke up to my screams, but this dream was much different than the one that had plagued me for so long. I wasn't searching for anything, I was waiting. Waiting until the last possible moment for my reason for living to come and save me. I didn't scream because I was going to die if he didn't, I was screaming because I had been left on my own, again.

I sat up in my bed, covering my face with my hands, trying to shake off this new nightmare.

"Bella, are you alright?" Felix asked frantically, standing just inside the window. The bed was warm, and the curtains still blew slightly from the speed of his entry. He was clearly defensive, ready fend off whatever had made me scream. Unfortunately, Felix couldn't save me from my subconscious.

"Yeah, sorry. Nightmare," I breathed trying to find my lungs again. He was still here, so either I was the luckiest person in the world, or I hadn't actually woken up yet.

"It must have been bad. That scream could wake the dead," remarked an unfamiliar voice behind Felix.

My head whipped up, peering around Felix to find another vampire smirking in the corner.

He looked as slight compared to Felix as a butter knife next to a massive war axe, but somehow just as deadly. His sandy blonde hair was windblown and choppy, but artfully styled nonetheless, and his features were sharper, more angular.

"My name's Demetri. I'm a good friend of Felix. Calm down, Bella, I won't hurt you either," the new vampire said. His voice conjured up the image of a big brother comforting his little sister, smooth and nonthreatening. It didn't have any of the boyish tones that I might have expected once upon a time; like Felix, he was all man.

"More like brother, actually," Felix grinned, sitting beside me and putting his arm tightly around me. Demetri's amusing surprise made me believe he probably wasn't so gentle or caring with humans most of the time, or more likely with anyone. "We've known each other for over a millennium. I actually changed him."

I nodded and gave a quick flick of my wrist in lieu of an actual wave. My lungs were still securely in the 'missing' category, not having the time to recover just yet between the horrid dream and meeting Demetri.

"You don't need to be afraid of us Bella," Felix chuckled lightly.

"It wasn't about you, Felix. It was about –" Words failed me at that point, unable to even try to explain my new greatest fear.

"He really reaped havoc, didn't he?"

"That's putting it mildly." There really wasn't a reason to discuss my abandonment issues issues with him, especially with Demetri there.

"Felix, I believe you have crossed the threshold into full-blown psychosis," Demetri snickered. So all this was out of character for Felix. What if he fed on humans? Was I alright with that? I guess not really, but it wasn't something I would worry about now. There were still too many other things I was concerned about.

"I came to that conclusion long ago, brother." His icy breath saturated my hair and sent the good kind of goosebumps down my neck.

"That proves my point," Demetri chuckled. It was obvious he was referring to something specific, but with my face buried in Felix's chest, I was out of the loop.

"What?" I questioned. I had grown increasingly tired of always being the one left out, mainly thanks to my mortal condition or weird cults/gangs in La Push.

I wondered if Felix could scare the hell out of Sam into releasing his hold on Jacob. There wasn't much Jacob could do for me at this point though. If Felix left, my tolerance for this mortal coil was gone with him. But if by some miracle, Felix wanted to keep me, wanted me to join him, I couldn't see Jacob anyway. _Bye, Jake._

"Another time, sweetheart," he whispered. My heart lurched in a surprisingly pleasant way when he called me 'sweetheart'. I was a bit embarrassed that not only could Felix hear it, but Demetri could too. "You have too much deal with as is."

Too much? His version of 'too much' and mine were probably very different things, but something told me that they were one in the same. I was so deeply connected to Felix already, my problems became his, and he shouldered them gladly.

"Sweetheart?" Demetri laughed quietly. I lifted my head to look at him. He appeared pretty smug, like he had some juicy bit of gossip. "If she hasn't figured it out by now..."

_NO! _I thought as I caught on. _Felix loves me? Really, true love, soul mate loves me? It wasn't just wishful thinking! _ My heartbeat speed into a drumroll.

I leaned back a little to peer at Demetri with a gasp of surprise. It was genuine, but I hammed it up to hid my own shock that Felix was here and he was in love with me. I smiled at Demetri, he was the first to realize it was mutual.

"Wait what?" Felix was apparently I bit slow on the uptake. I didn't think he could have been as unsure of my feeling as I was of his. Vampires did tend to be naturally seductive.

Felix stared at me, with eye like black fire, beckoning me to come closer. I wasn't in control of myself any longer as I leaned up and kissed him.

'Amazing' did not do the kiss justice. It was so familiar, yet so different. His hard smooth lips froze for a fraction of a second beneath mine, but then returned the kiss with more passion than I've even known. Nothing that had happened to me in the past year meant anything in light of the man with his arms around me now. I'd happily take a million lifetimes for a single moment of this.

"Holy hell, Bella!" Demetri quietly gasped, causing me to turn bright red.

I glanced at Felix to see the most beautiful, amused smile playing on his lips. I knew in that instant we belonged together. Not like two pieces of a puzzle, but a solid unbreakable object, just two halves of the whole wound so tight around the other it was impossible to separate them.

"Sorry. I needed to do that," I whispered slightly abashed but I was on cloud nine and I didn't care.

"Don't apologize," Felix smiled. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

There was no restraint, no overdone caution, just enough so he would not accidentally maim me or worse. It was really a welcome relief to not have to be so mindful of own actions, with neither of us keeping a tight leash on the other.

"Really? It is possible?" I asked, biting my lip. I already knew the answer, or thought I did, but I needed to have it undeniably confirmed for my own peace of mind. Those kinds of things had been said to me before and then taken back like it was no big deal. Felix was different though, this was different.

"Yes, it is. Pure and simple, Bella," he smiled.

"Hold on just a second. Are you two absolutely positive you're thinking the same thing?" Demetri asked. He didn't mean it like we actually might be on two separate pages, but more like when someone asks you for the umpteen time if you're sure you know what you're doing.

"Bella, if you want me, I'm yours. Forever."

This is what I had been waiting for my entire life, not the maybes or 'as long as it good for you'. This was forever, forever with Felix. This was more then once in a lifetime, it was once in a millennium, and I had hit the jackpot.

"Forever?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bella. Forever." His smile grew with each word. He was the one, and he was willing to give me immortality so forever really would mean just that.

"Man, it sounds like you're proposing," Demetri chuckled.

"Are you proposing?" I asked. All my qualms about marriage were nothing in light of being with Felix forever. If he asked, I would say yes. Plus it's not like he'd want some huge ordeal.

"I think he is, but there's a dilemma with that. We haven't addressed the million dollar question though," Demetri smirked, but looked as if we'd both missed something vital. Well, I, for one, hadn't.

"My immortality." It was a fact, something I wanted, the only thing left between me and my love.

"Yes," he stated.

My mind ran through everything I would be leaving behind, and I could deal with it all. What I couldn't deal with was watching Felix walk out of my life. Life had given me two options, and only one was bearable. Felix was more vital to me than anything, in course of one day, he had become the reason for my every breath, my every thought, my every moment.

All my emotions overwhelmed me with the realization that somehow he needed he every bit as much as I needed him. I basically attacked him with a kiss so passionately it left all the great kisses in history in the dust.

"Congratulations, Bro!" Demetri said, absolutely ecstatic. I got the impression he'd been waiting for Felix to find me for a long time. "Looks like we have some planning to do."

"When?" Felix questioned, finally pulling away, allowing me to catch my breath again.

_Now. Right now,_ I thought. My brain had just began working again, but the rest of my body hadn't caught up just yet.

"I wrong person to be asking that, man," Demetri chuckled.

"I wasn't talking to to you Demetri. I was asking the beautiful girl in my arms. What did you have planned today?"

"I had school, but I don't think I'll be going now. But Charlie's going to be waking up soon, so be prepared to split at a second's notice in case he checks on me." The last thing I wanted to do in the predawn hours was explain to Charlie why there were two strange guys in my room.

"We'll be ready, Bella," Demetri smirked. I also didn't want to explain to Demetri the complex nature of my father/daughter relationship.

"Your father is the chief of police, correct?" Felix asked. It wasn't really a stretch for him to figure that one out.

"Yeah," I sighed. I hated to hurt Charlie at all, but it was really unavoidable at this point. I was going with Felix come hell or high water. "This is going to be hard. I don't want to hurt him, but I know I don't have a choice. I just wish I could give him some closure."

"Well, we have a plan, sort of. I think it's best if we leave the details up to you, since you know your father best. Essentially what we'll do is fake your death, so he won't look for you," Felix explained.

"I see," I murmured.

It seemed all three of us were deep in thought. There was so much to do, so much to consider. This was going to be a long day, but I was ready. Ready to leave everything behind, ready to start my life with Felix.

_**Demetri**_

I was still trying (somewhat in vain, I might add) to wrap my head around the fact that Felix had found her. After so long without anyone, I doubt it would ever happen for him, but it never upset me at all; he seemed more than happy without a mate. He was always more of the big brother type, picking up the slack from a mostly absent father figure. Even I needed someone like Felix to keep me from getting in over my head more often than not.

Change was so rare in our kind, it was going to take some getting used to. Now I knew exactly how Felix felt when I found Heidi. It wasn't a bad thing at all, but it was a little strange to be rather unceremoniously knocked down a peg on the people-I-care-about scale.

Bella's warning proved to be a good move, as Felix and I both heard Charlie mumble to himself, open his door and come down the hall. I darted into the closet and Felix, being as huge as he was, didn't have another choice besides hanging by his fingertips off the roof outside her window.

Bella wouldn't have fooled her father if he watched her 'sleeping' for one second longer. I was trying my damnest not to bust out laughing. Felix was having a hard time himself, though he'd never admit it.

"How much evidence of a death do you need to make it obvious I'm not coming back, but with no body?" Bella asked after she was sure her father was gone for the day.

"No body? Hmm..." I thought out loud. It wasn't impossible but still difficult nonetheless.

"Don't even tell me you would kill an innocent person just to change me!" Bella snapped. Strangely, she reminded me a bit of Jane when she was mad, without all the pain.

"Demetri, help," Felix mouthed. He wasn't the most graceful when being blindsided like this. Thankfully I was, and with Bella looking daggers at me, I was in the spotlight anyway.

Honestly, it still surprised me Bella responded so negatively to killing a mortal. We were vampire, after all. Killing human was sort of what we did. I wasn't like Felix and I killed people for fun. We still had enough to respect for the sanctity of life to kill only when we deemed necessary, although what we deemed necessary was up for debate. Now was not the time to have that discussion with Bella.

"No! Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean it like that," I backtracked quickly with the genuine shocked expression I had mastered over the centuries. "I was thinking of using you after the change, or closed-casket or something, but your father will probably want to see the body regardless consequences. Forgive me, I think out loud sometimes." I shot a you-owe-me look at Felix, and owe me, he did. Big time.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Bella said and blushing. I actually felt a little bad about making her feel the need to apologize, when I was bending the truth a bit.

"The question is, Bella, what are you willing to do and what would be plausible?" Felix asked.

"This is going to be difficult, I think," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But I might have a plan. And considering the state I've been in the last few days, he can make his own conclusions. I've been wanting to go cliff diving for a while. I'll have to find another place than where I wanted to go though. I'll park my truck nearby, and make sure some scrap of clothing washes up on shore."

My mind was already going through every last detail. The location and the way I could place a shirt on the rocks were already set before Bella even finished speaking.

"You want to make it look like you jumped? That's plausible, and bodies don't always resurface and aren't found. I actually know a place. I found it when I was hunting for something a couple days ago. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, this was a pretty permanent step, but not quite as final as becoming immortal.

"Yes." Bella's tone made it clear she wasn't about to change her mind now. She really loved Felix, and would do anything if it mean she could stay with him. I couldn't fault her for that at all, she was absolutely perfect for him.

"Alright, Demetri, you ride with her in her truck and I'll follow on foot." Felix didn't sound too thrilled about that, but after seeing her truck, we couldn't manage any other way since I had to give directions to Bella, and Felix in the cab would make it uncomfortably cramped for her.

Bella gathered a bag of clothes and things she wouldn't leave behind. I completely understood the need to hang on to something of her human life. I barely recalled anything of my own, and only really what Felix recalled.

I didn't realize until after we turned on the highway how insanely slow Bella's truck was. I tried to keep my sighs to a minimum, but I failed pretty miserably. At least I managed to keep them below human hearing range. Felix told me to shut it a couple of times.

Once we arrived, Bella handed me an overshirt, and I lightly ran my fingers across it, enough to rip it. I handed my jacket to Felix and dove into the water.

There were enough nooks and crannies in the cliff face under the water that a human could easily get stuck, never to be found again. All in all, it was a pretty routine job for us.

"Bella, we're going to northern Canada to change you," I heard Felix tell her as I reached the top of cliff I had just scaled. If he was going to take her to my lodge, we were going to have a little chat. It was the only house Heidi and I had that wasn't in desperate need of repair. "It'll take a few hours if we run and I carry you. Is that alright with you?"

"Just bite me now. I know it takes days, and I'm not much of a masochist, so I want to get it over with as soon as possible," Bella said after a brief pause. I couldn't blame her for wanting it behind her quickly.

"Demetri?" Felix asked, more unsure than I had seen him in ages.

"NO! I want you to Felix, if you can."

"That's not what I meant Bella," he smirked. "I was simply asking for his opinion."

"I don't see why not, Felix. Worst case scenario we can just avoid any human settlements. There's a lot of forest between here and there and I doubt we'll be noticed," I said, shrugging it off as much as I could. I didn't want Bella panicking about disturbing the mortal population with her screams; Felix and I could deal with that.

I probed the area, finding Felix's mind in an instant, and then shifted my focus to his side, where Bella was. I hadn't tried to track her yet, I had no reason to, but I figured it might be wise to be somewhat familiar with her mind, so I could find her if need be. I searched over and over again, and began to think my skills were slipping until I accidentally picked up Heidi all the way in Volterra because I was concentrating so hard.

"Holy shit!" I shouted, completely taken off guard. I have never been foiled, not even by Afton, although he had come close and it took a pretty big amount of focus to track him across the planet. Bella's automatic reaction to my shout nearly made me laugh but I was still too baffled.

"What? What's wrong?" Felix asked. Well actually it was more like an order. Although I outranked him thanks to my ability, I thought in this case he had every right to play the I'm-older-than-you-and-created-you card and pull rank on me.

"I can't track her!" I yelled, still hopelessly confounded.

"WHAT?" Felix's face was indescribable and I was glad I wasn't the only one in shock.

"I can't feel her mind at all! I never thought to track her instead of you, but I figured after she's changed, we might have to track her down if she bolted for some reason. She's untrackable," I said, staring at her in wonder, almost to the point of inappropriateness.

"My mind is sort of private, I guess. He couldn't read my mind either," she admitted, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"Bella, you have an amazing gift there. I wonder if it works on all mental powers," I mused after I managed to absorb the implications of this new information. If her power was manifesting itself already, I couldn't even begin to imagine her as an immortal. "If so, Jane nor Alec would have any affect. And I doubt Aro would either."

"Wow." Felix still hadn't recovered yet, and he wasn't even affected by her gift.

"It's late afternoon, Felix," I said, finally snapping him back to the present. I doubted human could see the location of the sun like we could. It was just a faint brightness filtering through a tiny spot in the dense clouds. Plus, we tended to be much more aware of the time passing, though it meant little to us, less a single atom meant to the average mortal.

"So, let's do this." Bella had an odd tone, like a perfectly blended meeting of opposite ends of the emotion scale.

Felix bend down to kiss her whispering a tender 'I love you'. She responded in kind, then a second later, he was forcing the fiery venom into her bloodstream. I expected the inevitable tortured cries and the pleas to kill her and stop the pain, but Bella just locked her jaw and went limp. The only person I knew who had remained silent was Carlisle to the best of my knowledge.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It will all be over soon and we'll have eternity together," Felix whispered.

It was incredibly cheesy, but I didn't dare say so right now. He wouldn't have killed me, but I'm pretty sure he would have had a good go at it.

Felix picked Bella up and took off. I was right on his tail as the three of us headed straight for my lodge in the Arctic.

**A/N: So there you go! Hope you liked it and I will get the next one up asap :)**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


End file.
